The present invention relates to locking devices for locking bypassing sliding members as, for example, in a sliding glass door.
Sliding glass doors have become very popular today, and there is, of course, a need for locking devices which are secure and strong to provide adequate protection for those many places that utilize such doors, such as homes, apartments and offices.
Some prior art locking devices have provided latches at the handle of one of the doors, which will engage a vertical enclosure end frame of the sliding glass door when the door is in a closed position.
Another prior art device provides a latch at the base of the door itself, which engages the base frame of the other sliding glass door when locked.
In a third example of the prior art, a locking device is glued to the glass itself at the center frame of each sliding door.
By their very nature, the above-described prior art devices are not particularly strong so that unauthorized entry can be obtained through the doors with a minimal amount of force.
Another problem with prior art devices is that the doors can be locked and unlocked from only one side. Those persons wishing to obtain access into a home, apartment or office having such sliding doors must either obtain access by another entrance or have someone unlock the door for them from the other side.
Another problem with prior art devices is that there is often a small amount of play between the center frames of the sliding glass doors. This play has a disadvantage of making an unauthorized entry even easier. Furthermore, for those doors that are provided with airtight seals at the center frames against, for example, outside weather conditions or noise, the play reduces the effectiveness of that seal.
Thus, there is a need for a sliding door lock that is secure and strong, while aiding to maintain an airtight seal and yet can be locked and unlocked from either side. Because of the many various shapes and sizes of present day sliding doors, there is a need for a sliding door lock that has the above mentioned qualities yet is adaptable to a buyer's particular wishes or needs.